Czas nie ma znaczenia
by One-Step-From-Hell
Summary: ZAWIESZONE Harry z pomocą zmieniacza czasu chce przenieść się na chwilę przed wydarzeniami w Departamencie Tajemnic. Coś jednak poszło nie tak i ląduje w czasach wojny secesyjnej. Czy uda mu się powrócić do swoich czasów? Co się stanie jak pozna tam niejakiego Jaspera Whitlocka? Crossover Harry Potter & Twilight. W późniejszych rozdziałach możliwy Slash.
1. Rozdział 1

Harry z pomocą zmieniacza czasu chce przenieść się na chwilę przed wydarzeniami w Departamencie Tajemnic. Coś jednak poszło nie tak i ląduje w czasach wojny secesyjnej. Czy uda mu się powrócić do swoich czasów? Co się stanie jak pozna tam niejakiego Jaspera Whitlocka? Crossover Harry Potter & Twilight. W późniejszych rozdziałach możliwy Slash.

Rozdział 1

- Harry, to się nie uda! – Hermiona starała się przekonać swojego przyjaciela, że używając zmieniacza czasu, nie przywróci życia swojemu chrzestnemu.

Harry Potter długo myślał nad tym zanim podjął taką decyzję. To przez niego Syriusz – jego kochany ojciec chrzestny – stracił życie. Wprawdzie zabiła go Bellatrix Lestrange, ale to przez niego on tam się znalazł. Gdyby nie poszedł do Departamentu Tajemnic, on by nadal żył.

Dlaczego uwierzył głupiej wizji podesłanej przez Voldemorta? Przecież doskonale wiedział, że jego wróg był do tego zdolny. Nie pierwszy raz podsunął mu fałszywą myśl, tylko dlatego by go dorwać. Tym razem użył do tego Syriusza Blacka. Wiedział, że jego chrzestniak bardzo się tym przejmie i czym prędzej popędzi na ratunek.

Tak też się stało. Z grupą przyjaciół udał się do Ministerstwa z próbą ratowania chrzestnego Harry'ego. Nie spodziewali się jednak, że jego tam nie będzie. Było jednak tam tuzin Śmierciożerców próbujących schwytać Pottera.

W tym samym czasie na Grimmauld Place 12, w Domie należącym do Blacków, a także siedzibie Zakonu Feniksa, przebywał Syriusz wraz z aurorami. Gdy tylko dostali wiadomość o tym, że grupa nastolatków, z Harrym Potterem na czele, przebywa na terenie Ministerstwa walcząc z Śmierciożercami, czym prędzej udali się tam na ich ratunek.

Gdy grupa aurorów dotarła na miejsce, zauważyli nastoletnich czarodziei otoczonych przez Śmierciożerców. Gdy tylko Syriusz dostrzegł swojego chrześniaka ruszył mu na ratunek. Niestety dostrzegła go Bellatrix i rzuciła w niego klątwę uśmiercającą.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Gdy Harry dostrzegł Lestrange nad ciałem Syriusza czuł do niej tylko nienawiść, w tym momencie jeszcze większą niż do Voldemorta. Rzucił w nią Crucio, a ona wiła się pod nim krzycząc z bólu. Z każdą chwilą jej ciało zmieniało się w kukłę niezdolną do ruchu.

Gdy tylko jej wrzaski ustały, Potter rzucił w nią ostateczne zaklęcie – klątwę Avada Kedavra. Tą klątwę może rzucić każdy, ale z marnym skutkiem. Z większość sprawi, że dostanie się co najwyżej krwotoku z nosa. Dopiero ogromna chęć zabicia kogoś sprawia, że Avada Kedavra staje się klątwą uśmiercającą. Tak też się stało. Lestrange leżała martwa na podłodze z twarzą odwróconą w stronę Harry'ego.

Nie minęła chwila, a z większość Śmierciożerców była już zabita, lub unieruchomiona przez aurorów. Dumbledore złapał Voldemorta i mimo, że według przepowiedni to Harry Potter miał go uśmiercić, zrobił to dyrektor Hogwartu.

- Hermiono, muszę to zrobić – powiedział Chłopiec – który - przeżył. – To jest jedyne wyjście, by Łapa znów mógł żyć!

- Ale Harry, wyobraź sobie co się stanie jak zmienisz bieg wydarzeń – mówiła młoda czarownica trzymając w ręku dawno zaginiony zmieniacz czasu. – Co jeśli niedoszło by do walki? Co jeśli Dumbledore nie zdążyłby przybyć i zabić Sam-wiesz-kogo zanim on zabiłby ciebie? – pytała go przyjaciółka. – Zmieniając to jedno wydarzenie, możesz zmienić przyszłość! – Krzyczała na niego próbując go przekonać do zmiany planów. Choć było jej przykro z powodu Syriusza, wiedziała to, że nawet taka zmiana w przeszłości może mieć brzemienny skutek w teraźniejszości.

- To jedyne wyjście – próbował Harry. – Proszę Hermiono. Tylko ty możesz mi pomóc. Jesteś w posiadaniu zmieniacza czasu.

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę – oznajmiła dziewczyna o brązowych włosach i oczach. – Muszę iść. Myślę, że znajdziesz jakieś wyjście. – Do zobaczenia później Harry – powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- Petrificus Totalus – wykrzyknął Harry w jej stronę i szybko podbiegł do przyjaciółki. Wziął od niej zmieniacz czasu i założył na szyję. – Przykro mi Hermiono. To jedyny sposób – szepnął cicho.

Zielonooki chłopiec z blizną na czole wziął do ręki zmieniacz czasu. Pomyślał, że przybędzie wcześniej i najwyżej poczeka dzień czy dwa w jakimś ukryciu, a dostanie się do Ministerstwa tuż przed przybyciem Syriusza, by go uratować. Próbował nastawić go na dzień przed wydarzeniami w Departamencie Tajemnic, ale cyferki i literki były tak małe, że nie był pewien czy dobrze trafił.

W czasie, gdy zmieniał cyferki Hermiona ocknęła się i zauważyła przyjaciela ze zmieniaczem czasu w ręce. Wstała i podbiegła do niego próbując wyrwać przedmiot. Niestety Harry nie zdążył zmienić wszystkich cyferek nim Granger rzuciła się na niego, a on upadł na podłogę.

Świat zaczął się kręcić wokoło, a on poczuł ścisk w żołądku jak przy podróży świstoklikiem. Poczuł, że spada w dół uderzając o podłoże. Otworzył oczy i zauważył jakiegoś młodzieńca wpatrującego się na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach.

cdn.


	2. Rozdział 2

Nadchodzę z kolejnym rozdziałem. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu i będziecie chcieli dalszych części. Jeśli wam się podoba i chcecie więcej, śledźcie to opowiadanie. Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy, póki co jestem betą sama sobie, więc jak znajdziesz jakąś literówkę itp. proszę o powiadomienie mnie.

**Yuzuyu** - taki był zamiar, by umieścić Harry'ego z Jasperem. Wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni.

Rozdział 2

- S-skąd tu się wziąłeś? – zapytał młodzieniec wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem i szokiem w Harry'ego.

Potter przyjrzał się mężczyźnie. Wyglądał młodo, zapewnie nie miał jeszcze dwudziestu lat. Był wysoki, lekko muskularny, ale szczupły. Młodzieniec miał delikatne, ale zarazem wyraziste rysy twarzy. Jego oczy były w niespotykanym odcieniu. Brązowe, ale ich kolor wpadał w złoty. Chłopak miał lekko kręcone, miodowo-blond włosy okalające mu twarz. Harry musiał przyznać, że wygląda całkiem przystojnie.

Był ubrany w mundur w kolorze khaki. Jak Harry zauważył nie był to nowoczesny ubiór. Bynajmniej. Patrząc na wygląd złotookiego miał wrażenie, że przeniósł się do XIX wieku, ale jak to możliwe, by zmieniacz czasu przeniósł go w tak odległe czasy.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – powiedział Harry podnosząc się z ziemi.

Rozejrzał się w około. Zauważył polanę porośniętą różnymi plonami. Niedaleko mógł dostrzec niewielki las, a wokół niego grupę ludzi ubranych podobnie jak złotooki. Jednego był pewnie, to na pewno nie jest Departament Tajemnic, ani Hogwart.

- W Wirgini – odpowiedział wciąż zszokowany blond włosy mężczyzna.

- Ale to nie możliwe! – wykrzyknął Chłopiec, który przeżył.

_Czy można się przenieść w inne miejsce?_ Pomyślał Harry. Przecież nie tak działa Zmieniacz Czasu. To urządzenie pomaga wrócić do przeszłości, ale nie odpowiada za zmianę miejsca. Jak on teraz dostanie się na czas do Ministerstwa? Co jeśli nie zdąży uratować Syriusza?

- Wyjaśnisz mi skąd się tu tak nagle wziąłeś? – pytał młodzieniec. – W jednej chwili nikogo tu nie ma, a w zaraz potem zjawiasz się tu znikąd! – Chłopak był naprawdę tym zszokowany. Przecież to nie możliwe, by zjawić się tak nagle. – I kim jesteś? Skąd pochodzisz? – wypytywał.

Harry chwilę ilustrował całą sytuację. Nie jest już w Szkocji, sądząc po strojach nie jest nawet w swoich czasach. Zastanawiał się na tym jak się przedstawić. Czy podając swoje prawdziwe nazwisko nie zmieni biegu przeszłości? A co jeśli ktoś go rozpozna? Z drugiej strony dzieli go wiele lat od kąt przyjdzie na świat.

- Nazywam się Harry Potter – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą wpatrując się w brązowookiego.

- Major Jasper Whitlock – przedstawił się podając mu rękę. Harry odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni. – Nie walczysz dla Unii, prawda?

- Walczyć dla Unii? – dopytywał Chłopiec z blizną. – O jakiej walce mówisz?

Potter był zdezorientowany tą całą sytuacją. Nie miał pojęcia o czym mówił Major Whitlock.

Jaka wojna miała miejsce w tak odległych czasach. Czy już wtedy toczyły się walki Czarodziejskie? Przeklinał się za to, że nie uważał na Historii Magii z Binnsem.

Ale czy on na pewno ma do czynienia z czarodziejem? Sądząc po spokojnej reakcji, Jasper mógł być magiczny. Choć nie tłumaczyło by to tego, że był w szoku.

- O bitwie pomiędzy Unią, a Konfederacją – powiedział ze spokojem w głosie Whitlock.

- Masz na myśli Wojnę Secesyjną? – zapytał go zielonooki.

Harry, jeszcze jak nie dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem i nie poszedł do Hogwartu, chodził do mugolskiej szkoły. Wiedział podstawowe fakty z historii, więc szybko skojarzył Konfederację i Unię z Wojną Secesyjną.

Wojna Domowa była walką pomiędzy stanami północnymi, czyli Unią, a południowymi, czyli Konfederacją. Główną przyczyną wybuchu zbrojeń było niewolnictwo. Na południu było ono dozwolone, głównie z powodu produkcji bawełny, która była opłacalna dzięki taniej sile roboczej. Armia północy walczyła o zniesienie niewolnictwa, i osiągnęła cel. Niestety wojna pochłonęła wiele wojsk Unii i Konfederacji. Jednak z tego co pamiętał walka miedzy stanami północnymi, a południowymi była w latach 60-tych XIX wieku.

- Tak – powiedział cicho Jasper. – Możesz mi w końcu wytłumaczyć kim dokładnie jesteś?

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym co powinien mu powiedzieć. Co się stanie jeśli wyjawi mu prawdę? Czy Whitlock w to uwierzy, czy pomyśli o nim jak o szaleńcu i zapragnie go zabić. Jednak nie zrobił tego, gdy Chłopiec, który przeżył pojawił się znikąd, więc może nie zrobi tego teraz.

Potter spojrzał w jego oczy i mimo, że go nie znał, wierzył mu.

- Jestem czarodziejem – odpowiedział Chłopak z blizną na czole, a by udowodnić to wyjął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie. – Lumos. – Słońce jeszcze nie zeszło do końca, ale mimo to światło z różdżki rozświetliło okolicę.

- To jest – zaczął mówić Jasper – niesamowite.

- Niesamowite? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry.

Whitlock mu uwierzył. Mało tego, uważał, że magia jest niesamowita. Potter nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Doskonale pamiętał to, za kogo uważali go Dursleyowie. W ich oczach był dziwakiem.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem do czynienia z magią, ale to co pokazałeś, co zrobiłeś to było coś nieprawdopodobnego – powiedział złotooki.

- Naprawdę tak sądzisz – dopytywał ciemnowłosy – czy jednak uważasz mnie za dziwadło.

- Dziwadło? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Jasper. – Jak możesz uważać, że myślę o tobie jak o kimś nienormalnym? – dopytywał blond włosy. – Jesteś niesamowity – powiedział Whitlock, a Harry słysząc to z jego ust zaczerwienił się. - Twoje umiejętności to dar, nie przekleństwo.

Harry nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z tak pozytywną reakcją na wieść o tym, że magia istnieje. Nawet on sam, gdy dowiedział się w swoje jedenaste urodziny, że jest czarodziejem, nie od razu w to uwierzył i zaakceptował ten fakt.

A teraz, niejaki Jasper Whitlock, którego dopiero poznał, od razu przyjął tę informację ze spokojem. Mało tego, uważał go za niesamowitą osobę.

- Robi się późno. – Rzeczywiście, słonce zachodziło już za horyzontem i ziemię powoli ogarniał mrok. – Zakładam, że nie wiesz jak wrócić tam, skąd pochodzisz – oznajmił złotooki, na co zielonooki pokręcił przecząco głową. – Dam ci jakieś ubrania, mamy chyba podobny rozmiar, i możesz przespać się w obozowisku. Jutro dokończymy rozmowę i pomyślimy co dalej – powiedział i razem z Harrym udali się w stronę namiotów. Położyli się spać z myślą o kolejnych dniach.

cdn.


	3. Rozdział 3

_Kolejny, już trzeci rozdział. Powoli się wczuwam w opowieść i pragnę pobudzić akcję. Jeśli macie jakieś propozycje na rozwój historii, piszcie! Bardzo zależy mi na waszej opinii. Póki co nie mam bety, więc jak jest jakiś błąd, to proszę mnie poprawić. _

_Im więcej śledzących i opinii, tym szybsza aktualizacja – prosta matematyka._

Rozdział 3

Następnego dnia Harry'ego obudziło wschodzące słonce. Zanim wstał rozmyślał o wczorajszym dniu i o tym co będzie dalej.

Gdyby tylko posłuchał Hermiony i nie użyłby zmieniacza czasu, pewnie nadal by żył w swoich czasach. Jednak miał motyw, by z niego skorzystać. Chciał uratować Syriusza, ale teraz to bez znaczenia skoro on jeszcze się nie narodził.

Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że tkwi tutaj sam. Nie ma przy sobie żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół. Pozytywnym aspektem było tylko to, że nie ma już Voldemorta.

Jednak skoro tu utknął, musi czymś zająć czas dopóki nie znajdzie sposobu na powrót, o ile taki jest.

Harry przeciągnął się na łóżku, prostując kości.

- Dzień dobry – odezwał się głos Jaspera przy wejściu do namiotu. Chłopak wszedł w głąb obozowiska i usiadł obok zielonookiego. – Jak się spało?

- Dobrze, dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry ziewając.

- Słuchaj, Harry – zaczął Whitlock – co do wczoraj, to myślałem o tym. Wiesz, o magii i czarodziejach – powiedział złotooki patrząc na Gryfona. – Chciałbym wiedzieć więcej o tym świecie – _i o tobie_ dodał w myślach. Choć znał go dopiero od wczoraj to jednak Chłopiec, który przeżył zaintrygował go i pragnął go poznać. Zresztą cała ta sytuacja z magią, była dla niego nowa i choć ktoś mógł brać Pottera za szaleńca, dla majora był on niezwykle interesującą osobą. – Czy sposób w jaki się tutaj znalazłeś, to też magia i czy to był przypadek? – zapytał Harry'ego Jasper. – Wydawałeś się być zdziwiony tym wszystkim. Skąd jesteś?

- Pochodzę z Anglii, tam też się uczę w szkole dla czarodziei – powiedział spokojnie. Mimo, że nie wiedział, czy powinien ufać Jasperowi, to jednak pomyślał, że może warto obdarzyć go zaufaniem. – Znalazłem się tutaj przez przypadek. - Chciałem cofnąć się w czasie i uratować mojego ojca chrzestnego, ale coś poszło nie tak i wylądowałem tutaj – orzekł młody czarodziej ze smutkiem, gdy przypomniał sobie, że Syriusz nie żyje. Wciąż trudno było mu oswoić się z sytuacją, a teraz jeszcze ta podróż do przeszłości. – Na wiele lat, zanim się narodziłem, na innym kontynencie.

- Zaraz – stwierdził jasnowłosy. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że wylądowałeś tutaj na wiele lat przed narodzinami? – dopytywał major.

- Teraz trwa Wojna Domowa, – zaznaczył Potter – ja urodziłem się w 1980 roku. Przybyłem tutaj z 1995 roku – poinformował Chłopiec, który przeżył.

Jasper patrzył się na niego w szoku. Czy on wie o przyszłości? Czy wie kto wygra wojnę pomiędzy Północą, a Południem? Czy Konfederacja, strona do które należał, zwycięży z Unią? A co z rozwojem techniki. Jak mógł wcześniej zauważyć, jego strój wyróżniał się, nawet gdy była to prosta czarna szata, którą podobną nosiła dawniej szlachta. Czy moda będzie taka jak kilkadziesiąt lat temu?

- Nie powiem, jest to nieprawdopodobne, ale wierzę ci – odrzekł Whitlock. Była to tak absurdalna sytuacja, że można by go uznać za osobę niepoczytalną, ale jednak czuł, że to co mówi jest prawdą. – Opowiedz mi o swojej szkole i o tym jak odkryłeś swoje magiczne zdolności – poprosił blondyn.

- Moi rodzice zostali zamordowani przez złego czarodzieja imieniem Voldemort – zaczął Harry. I mimo, że Czarny Pan nie żyje, to nadal wzdrygał się na myśl o nim i tym co czynił.

- Przykro mi – oznajmił Jasper z wyrazami współczucia. On pozostawił rodzinę, może nawet na długie lata, by poświęcić się ojczyźnie. Jednak miał wspomnienia o nich. Pamiętał swoją matkę i ojca, a Harry nie. Nie wyobrażał sobie jaką pustkę by czuł, gdyby żył bez nich. To właśnie jego rodzice wpoili mu dobre zasady i słuszność idei. Nie podejrzewali jednak, że ich jedyny syn pójdzie do walki, gdzie będzie ryzykował własne życie.

- Nie potrzebnie – poinformował Potter. – I tak ich nie pamiętam. Żyłem z moim wujostwem, gdy w moje jedenaste urodziny dowiedziałem się, że jestem czarodziejem. W Hogwarcie, szkole w której się uczyłem, poznałem moich przyjaciół Rona i Hermionę. Tęsknię za nimi, mimo, że czasem nam się nie układało, to jednak są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a raczej byli, bo ich tutaj nie ma – powiedział Harry. – Hogwart został założony przez czwórkę czarodziejów: Godryka Gryffindowa, Rowenę Ravenclaw, Helgę Hufflepuff oraz Salazara Slytherina – wymienił założycieli. – Od każdego nazwiska zostały utworzone domy. Każdy cechuje się czymś innym. Puchoni, czyli osoby z Hufflepuff, są przyjaźni; Krukonów, z domu Ravenclaw, cechuje ich inteligencja; Gryfoni, z Gryffindoru, wyróżniają się dzięki swojej odwadze, a Śliźgoni przydzieleni do Slytherinu są przebiegli i ambitni – wytłumaczył zielonooki. – Ja należałem do Gryffindoru, choć Tiara Przydziału chciała mnie umieścić w Slytherinie. – Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, jak by się jego życie potoczyło, gdyby trafił do domu węża. Pewnie nie musiałby tkwić w tych czasach. - W magicznym świecie mamy sport o nazwie Quidditch.

- Powiedź mi coś o nim – zasugerował Jasper. Nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim. Zresztą jego wiedza o sporcie była nikła. Jedynie interesująca wydawała mu się walka na miecze, do czego sam miał talent i ze względu na ponadprzeciętne umiejętności, mimo młodego wieku mianowano go majorem.

- Więc, Qudditch polega na lataniu na miotle – powiadomił Potter.

- Lataniu? – pytał zdziwiony złotooki. Czy w przyszłości będzie można wzbić się do gwiazd? – Już mnie chyba nic nie zdziwi – oznajmił Whitlock. – Nieważne. A czego się uczyłeś w szkole?

- Cóż, uczyłem się wielu rzeczy – poinformował Chłopiec, który przeżył. – Moim ulubionym przedmiotem była Obrona Przed Czarną Magią. Lubiłem też zaklęcia, ale to ze względu na podobny program nauczania do OPCM – wyjaśnił. – Za to nigdy nie mogłem przekonać się do Eliksirów – rozżalił się Harry. – Głównie za sprawą nauczyciela, który mnie nienawidził – westchnął Chłopiec z blizną. Choć trudno mu było przyznać, powoli zaczynało mu nawet brakować sarkastycznych uwag Snape'a. – No dobra, tyle o mnie. Teraz ty mi opowiedz o sobie. Jak to się stało, że uczestniczysz w tej całej wojnie?

- Urodziłem się w 1844 roku w Teksasie – zaczął opowiadać Jasper. – Do Armii Konfederatów dołączyłem niecałe dwa lata temu, gdy miałem siedemnaście lat. Z początku było trudno, ale jakiś czas później zostałem majorem – dodał Whitlock. Mimo młodego wieku posiadał talent bycia przywódcą, oraz mógł pochwalić się umiejętnością władania szablą oraz strzelbą. Dzięki swoim dokonaniom, szybko został mianowany majorem. – Teraz wraz z tysiącami innych ochotników walczę przeciwko Unii. Nie planowałem tego, zresztą nikt nie planował dopuścić do wojny, a jednak stało się.

- Nie zawsze wszystko idzie tak jak chcemy, by było. – dopowiedział Harry.

- Niestety, takie jest życie – oświadczył miodowo włosy. – Nie będzie mnie jakiś czas, armia przesuwa się na południe – podzielił się informacją z Potterem.

- Idę z tobą – poinformował go ciemnowłosy. Nie znał tutaj nikogo, a nie chciał zostawać sam.

- Nie możesz iść – powiedział Jasper. – Jesteś zbyt młody na wojnę – próbował przemówić mu do rozumu. Mimo, że był zaledwie kilka lat młodszy od niego samego, trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie, że Harry mógłby uczestniczyć w wojnie.

- Jestem zamieszany w walki odkąd się urodziłem – powiadomił go czarodziej. – Dam sobie radę – mówił zielonooki.

- Nie możesz narażać swojego życia! – wykrzyknął jasnowłosy. – Lepiej zostań tutaj, gdzie jest bezpiecznie.

- Pragnę pomóc – odparł Potter. – Skoro już tu jestem, to chcę się na coś przydać. Nie mogę siedzieć bezczynnie, podczas gdy tyle ludzi walczy o życie – oznajmił. – Zresztą, jestem czarodziejem, potrafię się obronić.

- Porozmawiamy o tym później – poinformował go Whitlock. – Tylko nie myśl, że tak łatwo uda ci się mnie przekonać. Nadal uważam, że nie jest to dobry pomysł.

cdn.


	4. Rozdział 4

Tak, dobrze widzicie. Kolejny rozdział – już czwarty! Co do ilości jaką planuję, nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. Kolejne części piszę i aktualizuję na bieżąco. Mam jednak pomysł, jak miałyby potoczyć się dalsze losy bohaterów. Myślę, że może być ich dziesięć, a jeśli wena dopisze to nawet sto :-)

Im więcej śledzących i komentujących, tym szybsza aktualizacja! Nie zapominać o tym.

Rozdział 4

Przez następne tygodnie Harry, pod czujnym okiem Japera, ćwiczył posługiwać się białą bronią, przygotowując się do bitwy. O ile wyglądało to na prostą czynność, wcale taka nie była.

Potter usilnie starał się nie zostać rozbrojonym, co było nie łatwą sztuką. Zwłaszcza, że za przeciwnika miał Whitlocka. Podczas gdy blondyn ruszał się nie dość, że szybko to jeszcze z gracją, o tyle ruchy bruneta można określić jako chaotyczne. Mimo to obserwując ich z boku, można by porównać ich pojedynek do tańca.

Nie była to prawdziwa walka, ale oboje traktowali to poważnie. Harry wiedział, że na nic mu różdżka, gdy na polu bitwy będą ludzie, którzy mogą go zdemaskować. Jasper starał się jak najlepiej przygotować czarodzieja, gdy tylko zdecydowali, że będzie uczestniczyć w wojnie. Major nie dawał mu taryfy ulgowej. Oboje wiedzieli, że od przeciwników nie ma co liczyć na litość i współczucie.

- Już nie dam rady – poinformował Harry poddając się.

To już kolejna godzina ćwiczeń w tym dniu. Obojgu im brak sił, ale wciąż starają się wycisnąć z siebie wszystko. Nie pomagało jednak słońce i upał. Pot spływał nie tylko po czole, ale całym ciele czarodzieja. Potter próbował zapanować nad oddechem, ale wciąż jednak jego ciało było wykończone i potrzebowało odpoczynku.

- Unia nie okaże ci litości - powiedział Whitlock. Mimo, że on też odczuwał zmęczenie, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. – Zniszczą cię, gdy się poddasz.

- Ćwiczymy już tyle czasu, a nadal brak efektów – rozżalił się zielonooki. – Możemy powinniśmy dać sobie z tym spokój? – zasugerował. Od początku wiedział, że będzie to trudna droga, ale nie sądził, że aż tak.

- Brak efektów? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem złotowłosy. – Jestem pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności – pochwalił go Jasper. Śmiało mógłby powiedzieć, że radzi sobie doskonale. – Ja ćwiczyłem latami, by być tak dobrym, a ty opanowałeś tę niezwykłą sztukę w tak krótkim czasie.

Harry słysząc to co major o nim sądzi, zarumienił się. Sam nie sądził, że jest tak dobry. Może dlatego, że porównywał się do nauczyciela? Zazdrościł Whitlockowi jego talentu. Wątpił, że kiedykolwiek mógłby zmierzyć się z nim jako równy z równym. Poza tym, chciałby być tak opanowanym i skupionym na pojedynku jak Jasper. Jego szybko coś rozpraszało. Nie potrafił jednocześnie bronić się, atakować, a dodatkowo poruszać się tak zgrabnie i wyglądać przy tym tak atrakcyjnie. Zaraz, czy on pomyślał, że on jest atrakcyjny?

Oczywiście zauważał to, że Jasper jest przystojny, ale to nie czyni z niego geja. Przecież podobała mu się Cho Chang. W prawdzie ich pocałunek określił jako ''mokry'' i ich randka była totalną katastrofą, ale to nie świadczy o tym, że woli facetów. Może to tylko złotowłosy tak na niego działa. W ostatnim czasie zbliżyli się do siebie.

- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? – dopytywał Potter.

- Z całą pewnością – odpowiedział. – Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem tak utalentowanej osoby – _przy okazji tak uroczej _dokończył w myślach. Trudno mu było przyznać to, że powoli zakochiwał się w Harrym.

Choć wiedział, że nie jest to właściwe zachowanie. Homoseksualiści byli na równi z czarnymi, obie grupy poniżane i stworzone jedynie do usługiwania. Myśląc o tym, zastanawiał się, czy na pewno walczy po właściwej stronie…

Jaspera zauroczyły u Harry'ego jego butelkowozielone oczy, zawsze ułożone w różne strony włosy i ta młodzieńcza uroda. Poza tym imponowała mu, jego osoba. Nie tylko fakt, że był czarodziejem, ale też podziwiał jego wytrwałość w dążeniu do perfekcyjności. Trochę w tym przypominał mu jego samego. On też zawsze starał się być najlepszym w tym co robi. Dlatego też, w tak młodym wieku został mianowanym najmłodszym majorem Teksasu.

A co do uczucia do Pottera, czy on je odwzajemni? Mimo, że lubił podejmować ryzyko, w tym wypadku nie chciał mówić nic czarodziejowi. Nie miał pojęcia jak na to zareaguje. Zresztą i tak pewnie kiedyś wróci tam, skąd przybył. Wtedy też, nie będzie miał okazji już z nim porozmawiać. Kto w końcu żyje sto pięćdziesiąt lat? A nawet jeśli w przyszłości żyje się dłużej, to jednak czasu nie zatrzyma i w pewnym momencie się zestarzeje. Nie będzie miał wiecznie dziewiętnastu lat.

- Myślę, że na dziś koniec ćwiczeń – poinformował Harry'ego Jasper. – Odpocznij trochę, a jutro znowu zaczniemy. Tylko nie licz na taryfę ulgową.

- Nigdy w życiu, nauczycielu – powiedział Potter z ironią w głosie. _Zapowiada się niezły wycisk._


	5. Rozdział 5

_Kolejny rozdział, który przybliża do siebie naszych bohaterów. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba. Dziękuję za opinie, dodanie do ulubionych i alarmów. Mobilizuje mnie to, do dalszej pracy._

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Harry i Jasper wraz z nadejściem nowego miesiąca, dołączyli do bitwy u boku tysięcy żołnierzy. Walka była jednocześnie sukcesem i porażką. Sukcesem, bo Konfederacja zwyciężyła, a Unia poniosła klęskę. Porażką, bo zginęło kilka tysięcy wojowników, nie tylko przeciwnicy. Wojska poniosły ogromne straty, a zakończenie zamieszek, nie było planowane.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Co jakiś czas migały mu przed oczami uciekający żołnierze do lasu. Nie mógł rozpoznać z takiej odległości mundurów. Jeźdźcy z bronią pod ręką ciągli konie w stronę strumyka i mostu oddzielającego tereny.

Na ziemi leżało pełno ofiar bitwy. Zarówno ze strony Unii, jak i Konfederacji. Makabryczne i mrożące krew w żyłach obrazy. Rozstrzelane ciała w kałużach krwi. Nie raz musiał odwrócić głowę, by nie zwrócić zawartości żołądka.

W końcu jednak znalazł Jaspera. Leżał na ziemi postrzelony w ramię. Wokół niego było pełno trupów. Podszedł do niego i uklęknął. Był ledwo przytomny. Twarz miał wykrzywioną w bólu. Z trudem łapał oddech.

Harry rozerwał kawałek koszuli i przewiązał ją powyżej rany Whitlocka. Starał się zatamować krwawienie. Rzucił na niego zaklęcie lewitacji i udał się w poszukiwaniu schronu.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Obudził się w środku nocy, mrugając oczami w ciemnościach. Zauważył, że nie jest już w środku bitwy tylko w łóżku okryty kołdrą. Ostre szarpnięcie w ramieniu uświadomiło mu to, że jednak żyje. Miał zamiar wstać, ale ból był nie do zniesienia. Ostrożnie podparł się na zdrowym ramieniu i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Ciemność pokoju rozświetlał blask księżyca wpadający przez uchylone okno. Tuż obok łóżka, w bujanym fotelu spał Harry owinięty kocem. Spod nakrycia wystawała jedynie jego głowa. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jest i jak to się stało, że się tu znalazł.

Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się spokojnie, gdy dostrzegł, że on również to robi. Harry wstał z fotela i podszedł do niego.

- Połóż się. Wciąż jesteś ranny – powiedział Potter. Jasper posłusznie oparł głowę o poduszkę, zamknął oczy i już po chwili był w objęciach Morfeusza.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Na horyzoncie już świtało. Następnego ranka obudziły go wschodzące promyki słońca. Whitlock czuł się dużo lepiej. Ból niemal ustąpił, a rana po postrzale się goiła.

Ostrożnie, by nie nadwyrężać ręki, odsunął kołdrę na bok. Zsunął nogi na drewnianą posadzkę. Zauważył, że nie ma butów na stopach. Za pewnie Harry ściągnął je, gdy on spał i odłożył obok łóżka.

Wsunął je na nogi delikatnie tuptając obcasami, by weszły do końca. Wstał z łóżka i poszedł rozejrzeć się po domu.

- Nie powinieneś stawać z łóżka – ostrzegł czarodziej, gdy tylko zauważył Jaspera w przejściu. Siedział przy drewnianym, okrągłym stole, gdzie wokół były rozstawione krzesła. – Wciąż nie jesteś w pełni sił. Musisz odpoczywać, póki stąd nie ruszymy dalej.

- Myślałem, że umrę, gdy zostałem postrzelony. Uratowałeś moje życie.

- Zrobiłbyś pewnie to samo na moim miejscu – odparł skromnie ciemnowłosy delikatnie rumieniąc się.

Major był pod wrażeniem tego, co zielonooki chłopak dla niego zrobił. Już wcześniej udowodnił, że nie jest obojętny na krzywdę innych osób, ale teraz narażał swoje życie, by ratować jego. To najbardziej bezinteresowna i odważna osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Imponował mu jego altruizm.

- Gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy? – zapytał Jasper.

Nie poznawał tego miejsca. Wokół nie było żadnych domów, tylko las i pola. Możliwe, że mieszkali tu kiedyś rolnicy, ale zostali wygnani na wojnę, lub stali się jej ofiarą.

- Nie wiem dokładnie – odpowiedział szczerze Potter. – Ten dom był pierwszym schronieniem, jaki spotkałem po drodze ratując ci życie. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniach, gdy spałeś i wnioskuję, że mieszkańcy szybko się stąd wynieśli. Pomyślałem, że możemy się na chwilę tu zatrzymać, a gdy odzyskasz siły, to ruszymy w drogę.

- Dziękuję Harry, za to że jesteś przy mnie. To wiele dla mnie znaczy – powiedział i delikatnie pogładził palcami lewą dłoń Pottera.

Zielonooki spojrzał na Jaspera. On wpatrywał się w niego tęsknym i wdzięcznym wzrokiem. Delikatnie nachylili się ku sobie. Harry mógł czuć oddech Whitlocka na jego szyi. Opuszkami palców prawej ręki błądził po jego policzku i karku. Zamknęli oczy i przybliżyli swoje usta do siebie łącząc je w pocałunku. Było to jedynie muśnięcie o siebie warg , ale dla obu znaczyło to coś więcej.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

_Krótki, bo chciałam napisać coś z przebiegu bitwy, ale nie jestem dobra w układaniu fabuły i zwrotów akcji, więc ostatecznie to wyrzuciłam i stąd tak krótko. Wybaczcie.  
_

_Póki co historia planowana na rating T, ale pytam się was czy chcecie w przyszłych rozdziałach slash i rating idzie w górę na M, czy zostawić tak jak jest?_


End file.
